Semi-conductor packaging is an active field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,999, incorporated herein by this reference, delineates the limitations associated with numerous prior art packaging techniques including encasement, the cavity package, and various thermoplastic chip carrier packages. The basic purpose of any semi-conductor package is protection of the component(s) (e.g., electronic chips, electrooptical devices, and the like) housed by the package while at the same time providing electrical and/or optical interconnections from the component(s) through the package. Manufacturability and protection are key concerns. The applicant owns U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,257 disclosing a semiconductor packaging technique comprising an interconnect substrate including at least one layer of LCP material, at least one semiconductor component bonded to the substrate, a lid, and a hermetic seal sealing the lid to the substrate. This patent is hereby incorporated herein by this reference. The '999 patent discloses the idea of molding a casing onto the circuit substrate around a chip. The casing can be made of, among other things, liquid crystal polymer material. As recognized by the inventors hereof, LCP materials have a very low moisture permeability and can provide a hermetic seal especially if the package lid covering the chip and also the substrate which supports the chip are both made of LCP or even if the lid assembly is composed of a metal, ceramic, or glass. Other relevant art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,403,211; 6,538,211; 6,057,597; 6,428,650; 6,136,128; 5,761,053; 6,501,654; and 5,471,011; and Patent Publication Nos. US 2003/0002265; US 2002/0187570; US 2001/0019475; US 2003/0026556; US 2003/0044130; US 2002/0197026; US 2003/0057535; and US 2003/0045024.
This art, however, is not primarily concerned with manufacturability. In most, if not all cases, a single component is mounted to a circuit substrate and then the lid or cover is secured over the component to the substrate. Assembly of the components as single entities consumes unnecessary time, effort, and cost in the component assembly process. Also, the art listed above is not primarily concerned with feasibility studies to ascertain the most economical methods of sealing the cover over the component to the substrate.